


Loves comes second

by When_North_loves_South



Category: North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell | UK TV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/When_North_loves_South/pseuds/When_North_loves_South
Summary: Margaret is obligated to marry John Thornton to protect her family against the malicious rumours that have circulated about her. John loves Margaret, but will Margaret learn to love John. Will included consensual sex in later chapters. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Margaret Hale/John Thornton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

When Margaret woke, it was to the sound of rain falling hard on the roof above. She couldn’t help but think this a bad omen of the day to come. Her wedding day. Her heart sank every time she thought of it. Margaret no longer considered Mr. Thornton to be a vulgar man, but she had always imagined that she would marry for love, as her parents had and as her brother surely would. When she was a little girl, Margaret had fantasized about a beautiful and mysterious poet who would melt her heart with his words and marry her in the rose-covered church of her childhood. Laying here now, preparing to be wed to a man of trade and surrounded by the industry of Milton, she felt very far away from that daydreaming child. 

Margaret was a strong woman and had long since resigned herself to the marriage that must take place between herself and Mr. Thornton. Even Milton’s industrial society was unforgiving and she would not allow her father to live under the shadow of her sullied reputation. Only her marriage to the respected John Thornton would squelch the rumors circulating. Rumors regarding Margaret alone at night embracing a strange man. This act of sacrifice was necessary to protect herself and her family from becoming outcasts in a society that already regarded them as peculiar. Fortunately, Margaret was also a proud woman and her pride had served her well over the last few weeks as the wedding preparations had been made. Her father and Mr. Thornton had agreed upon a date and Margaret had shown no outward apprehension about the event at all. She was determined to be strong and submit to marriage as generations of women had before her. After all, what other option had she?

John Thornton had been up for hours. He had risen, as always, with the first trace of light in the sky, but for the first time in years, he had not gone to work at the mill. Today, he dressed in his best suit, brushed his hair aggressively, and took deep breaths to steady his shaking nerves. He loved Margaret Hale with all his heart and he had dreamed of marrying her for months now. However, what should have been a joyous occasion was tainted with the certain knowledge that his love was not reciprocated. How could a woman like Margaret ever love a man like him? Yet Mr. Thornton felt sure that he could protect her, make her happy if she would only allow it. His heart had broken watching the hard austerity with which Margaret had participated in making their wedding plans. He winced when he thought of the harsh words she had spoken to him mere months ago. He was undeserving of her, that much was true, but he wasn’t nearly as despicable as she thought him. His only hope was that with time, he could show her his love, and her heart would softened towards him.

When nine o’clock finally came John descended the stairs and met his mother and sister. They walked together to the church, all three of them silent, all three contemplating the meteoric change that this day signified in their lives. Hannah Thornton did not approve of Margaret Hale. She thought the girl too arrogant and she worried about her son's happiness. Fanny, on the other hand, was thrilled with the prospect of having Margaret as part of her family. She had always felt lonely and longed for sisterly companionship. Perhaps Margaret would not have been her first choice for a sister, but then again Margaret had London connections. As the trio rounded the corner and the church came into view, despite Fanny’s eagerness for friendship, all three members of the Thornton family felt apprehension. Nothing was said, but the tension was palpable as they walked towards the future that had been less chosen and more dictate by fate.


	2. Chapter 2

The wedding had gone smoothly. Margaret had been pleased to find that her voice had held steady as she made her vows, and the small gathering of friends and family was just what she had hoped for. Mr. Thornton had been kind and solicitous all day and she was grateful to him. As the evening had worn on, Margaret’s anxiety had grown. Sensing her unease, her Mr. Thornton had suggested she retire early to her chambers. He had kissed her forehead softly before sending her upstairs with a young servant. Now, Margaret was alone in her new bedroom attempting to control her nerves. Clad only in her thin nightgown she felt vulnerable. Studying her reflection in the mirror, she pondered what was to come when the guest finally left. The room adjoining hers belonged to Mr. Thornton but he was still downstairs and there was complete silence around her. 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity she heard Mr. Thornton climb the stairs and enter his own bedroom. Margaret breathed deeply and waiting for a knock on her door, but it never came. She felt the beginnings of panic now. Was she supposed to go to him? Would he think her an undutiful wife if she did not? What could he be doing in there for all this time? Just as tears had begun forming in her eyes, Margaret heard his footsteps approach the adjoining door. She waited. She could feel Mr. Thornton standing just on the opposite side. Why did he not knock? Why did he not enter? Not able to bear the suspense any longer, Margaret took a deep breath and opened the connecting door herself. Mr. Thornton startled slightly. His face reddened and she saw his eyes flicker down her body before settling determinedly on her face.

It took Mr. Thornton a moment to recover from his shock. He had been working up the nerve to knock on Margaret’s door when she had opened it from within. There she stood, intimately dressed and staring directly at him. For a moment he was lost in the beautiful creature that stood before him. Then, with significant effort, he forced himself to focus. He found her eyes and refused to allow his own to wander across her newly revealed curves. He smiled softly as he finally found his voice.

“You are so beautiful” 

She smiled weakly in response. Mr. Thornton could feel her fear and suddenly he was overcome with shame. Of course, she was terrified of him. With her own mother dead, she likely had had no one to prepare her for tonight. Poor Margaret, her face was so pale and she shook slightly where she stood. He took charge of the situation.

“Margaret won’t you come in and sit by the fire with me. I have something I want to discuss with you.”

Confusion passed across Margaret’s face. “Yes, of course.” She replied, stepping into his room. 

He led her to the fire and sat in his usual chair, allowing Margaret her own space on the small chaise lounge. She sat perched on the edge of the seat and watched him intently. Mr. Thornton made an effort to appear relaxed. He wants to calm her. To communicate with his body that he would not force himself on her. 

“I trust you are satisfied with how the wedding was carried out” Mr. Thornton inquiring, grasping for a topic of conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

Margaret felt waves of embarrassment roll over her. Here she sat, in Mr. Thornton’s room, barely dressed, while he remained fully clothed. What must he think of her? 

He had asked her and question and she struggled now to think of an appropriate reply. Had the wedding gone as she had planned?

“Yes, thank you Mr. Thornton” Margaret replied. She wanted to say more, she wanted to thank him for his kindness but she felt that might be improper. Too forward. 

He sighed at her response. 

“Margaret, we are married now. You must call me John.”

“John” she whispered. He smiled at her now. 

“Margaret, I don’t know what you have been told about what goes on between married couples….” His voice trailed off and he watched her face.

“I know my duties to you, Mr. Thornton.” Margaret hesitated and then corrected herself. “My duties to you, John”  
To her surprise, he laughed slightly at that. 

“Margaret,” he said, his voice low and soft. “I never want you to think of the time we spend together as duty”

She felt confused and her face must have shown it, for Mr. Thornton continued.

“I will not ask you do lay with me tonight, or any night until you feel that you are ready. I love you Margaret, and I want you to feel safe with me. I never want you to feel afraid.”

Now she understood. She felt and wave a relief wash over her. Then suddenly, without warning tears were rolling down her face. 

For the second time that evening, John felt shocked. She was crying. This was not the response he had expected. He felt a strong urge to comfort her, to hold her in his arms. Yet, he hesitated. Not wanting to scare her with his proximity. He reached in his pocket and offered her a crisp white handkerchief. 

Margaret took the proffered cloth and wiped her eyes. Finally, she looked up at him. Her eyes still wet and smiled. 

“I do apologize, John. I cannot explain myself.”

John could tell that she was embarrassed. He half stood up, then returned to his seat.

“Margaret, I would like to comfort you. I would like to hold you. Nothing more. Would that be alright?”

To his relief, she met his eyes and nodded. John rose and sat beside her on the chaise lounge. Slowly and deliberately, he reached an arm around her shoulder. Margaret leaned in towards him and John pressed her body to his. He felt warmth rush through his him. Without saying a word, John poured all the love he felt for Margaret into his hug, and he hoped that she could feel it.


	4. Chapter 4

That first evening of tenderness had sparked something new in Margaret. Her feelings towards John were shifting, morphing into something new. They never discussed the conversation that had taken place between them on their wedding night, but John had kept his word. He had given Margaret her space, given her time to adjust to her new life and become acquainted with him as a man. As the weeks passed Margaret found herself thinking of her husband more and more often. Each night in bed, she imagined elaborate and loving scenes between them before sleep. At times, she even shocked herself with the daring intimacies she conjured in her nightly fantasies. Other nights she lay awake, wondering about her husband’s thoughts. Did he ever lie sleepless in the room next door thinking of her? Did he ever replay in his mind the evening she had spent sheltered in his arms? Did he still love her as he had once proclaimed to do?

As Margaret settled into her new life, she began to study her husband, hoping to capture some understanding of the man she had married. She noted his hard work, his loyalty, and his kindness. She also noted his exhaustion. Margaret felt that John suffered in silence and she wanted so badly to share his burdens. She wanted so badly to support this strong solitary man, but she did not know how. John was used to shouldering the world on his own. He was a man who had never asked for help in his life and this made Margaret sad. She knew that a wife should offer comfort and solace, but more than that, she wanted to take away his pain. On the nights where John came home late, his brow knotted and his shoulders hunched, she felt his anguish and hurt for him. Time like these, she ached to reach out across the chasm between them and comfort her husband. 

Time passed like this until one evening, about a month after their marriage, Margaret retired early to her bedroom. John had yet to return from the Mill and she wanted some time to think. That morning, she had awoken early and so had breakfasted with John. She did not usually see her husband in the morning for John left very early for work. She knew that he had been pleased to see her that morning. His face had lit up when she entered the room and he had spoken softly to her, asking about her plans for the day. The tenderness with which he had looked at her as she spoke, the way he had leaned over the table soaking up her words had warmed Margaret's heart and that warmth had stayed with her. All-day Margaret had been preoccupied. As she went about her day thoughts of John floated across her mind and by the evening she could no longer stand his absence. The strength of these feelings frightened her and it was this fear that spurred her into action. Before she could change her mind Margaret rang for a servant and asked for the fire in John’s room to be lit. Then, after examining herself critically in the glass, she entered into her husband’s room and curled up on the chaise lounge to await his return.


	5. Chapter 5

When Mr. Thornton returned home that night he ate quickly and then immediately climbed the stairs eager to reach the comfort of his bed. As he approached his room, he was surprised to see light pouring out from under the door. Cautiously, he entered his room, his eyes falling immediately on Margaret’s figure, curled up by the fire. His exhaustion evaporated. Here she was, his beautiful wife, waiting in his bedroom. Waiting for him. Even from a distance, he could tell that she was asleep. Her breathing was deep and steady and her head had fallen to the side slightly. She could not be comfortable like this. He watched her for a moment, battling with indecision. Should he wake her now? Would that frighten poor Margaret? Then his thoughts drifted in another direction. Why was she here? Had she wanted to speak to him? Eventually, his curiosity became too strong and he knelt beside her, shaking her shoulder gently.

_____________________________________________________________________________  
Margaret awoke slowly. Her mind felt fuzzy and it was a moment before she realized where she was and what had awoken her. The surprise she felt at seeing her husband kneeling so closely beside her jolted her awake. She sat up straight and he smiled reassuringly. Margaret felt her stomach swoop; here against was the tenderness she had seen in his eyes this morning. Before she knew what she was doing Margaret had reached out and stroked John’s cheek gently with the back of her hand. No sooner had she felt the rough skin of his cheek then the realization of what she was doing hit her. She withdrew her hand as if shocked, her cheeks reddening as embarrassment coursed through her. But John grasped her hand and placed it more firmly on his cheek, covering it with his own. 

“Oh Margaret, how I love you!” He said softly. With those words, warmth flooded over Margaret and she felt emboldened. She leaned forward and rested her forehead against his shoulder, breathing in his scent. With her face hidden she answered her husband.

“And I think, my dear, that I have come to love you.” 

Margaret had whispered the words as if afraid to speak them aloud, but she knew John had a heard. He gently placed a hand under her chin and raised her face to his own. He stared into her eyes, his own warm and deep. Then finally he leaned in and kissed her gently.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
She loved him. The joy he felt was overwhelming. He could not believe it. This beautiful, intelligent, passionate creature loved him. He stared into her vibrant brown eyes with amazement. Then he kissed her, slowly and softly. Her lips were soft and melted into his own. He had waited so long for this moment, dreamed of it for months. He let his arms find her hips, tracing her figure as they traveled down her side. Then, reluctantly, he broke away, taking a deep breath. John chastised himself internally, he had promised Margaret that she was in charge and he was going to keep that promise. He would do nothing that he was not sure she wanted. He would not allow himself to get carried away with the beauty of her body.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, John walked around with a new bounce in his step and grin on his face. He was buoyed by the knowledge that not only had he kissed the most beautiful woman alive, but this miraculous creature actually loved him. Margaret loved him! He felt his heart could burst with his newfound happiness. Even the weight of unpaid bills and unfulfilled orders could not touch the Master of Marlborough Mills. The day slid by in a haze, most of which John spent as his desk, pen poised over paper, and mind reveling in the firelit scene of the night before. That evening, for the first time in weeks, John returned home on time. Any attempt at work would have been fruitless; thoughts of Margaret had dominated his mind all day. How could he work when he knew she waited for him mere meters away? 

But John was disappointed upon his return home. Margaret had gone to visit her father and John was greeted instead with a curious and searching gaze from his mother. She had always known him well and she could tell that something had changed. She senses a transformation in her son, but accustomed only to disaster and heartbreak, Mrs. Thornton failed to recognize the joy in the features of her son. John had no wish to explain what had transpired the previous night between himself and Margaret, so instead in took refuge upstairs. Once in his room, he rang for a bath to be prepared. He would relax his nerves and wash his body, and then, when Margaret returned home he would be waiting to greet her. As he lay in the bath, still feeling slightly disappointed by Margaret’s absence, he reflected on the previous month. How neglectful he had been since their wedding night. Of course, she would not have been expecting him home until much later, when had he ever made time to dine with her before? At that moment he was determined to change. After all, he deserved a measure of happiness did he not?

When Margaret returned home from her father’s, she went directly upstairs. She saw no one on her arrival and felt relief at her solitude. Margaret wanted nothing more than to see John again. She knew that he would not be home for another hour but she had been distracted all day by thoughts of him. Even now, she reached up to trace her lips as the thought of his kisses filled her mind again. Until last night, she had never fully appreciated how handsome her husband was. His shoulders wide and strong, his feature sharp and dignified. How had she ever thought him a brute? Not being able to wait any longer, Margaret chose a book from her side table and crossed into John’s room. A fire was already crackling in the grate and she snuggled up in her new favourite spot to wait for John’s return. 

It was a surprise to both of them, then, when John walked into the room wearing only his trousers slung low around his waist. Margaret flushed deeply at the sight of him, his bare chest still wet from the bath. She looked away quickly, ashamed at having seen him at all.

“Margaret!” John gasped.

“I’m so sorry John, I did not know that you were home. I should not have presumed to intrude.” Her words tumbled over each other as she stammered her apology, eyes still diverted away. 

“You could never intrude Margaret.” He replied soothingly. “You are my wife, you have just as much right to be here as me.”

Comforted more by the warmth of his voice than the words he spoke Margaret smiled and turned to look shyly at her husband. She let her eyes find his and then slowly she lowered them. She studied his firm torso, wide shoulders and strong arms. He was a beautiful man, there was no doubt about that. So she told him so.

John stood stock still as Margaret scrutinized his nearly naked body. He felt a mounting sense of trepidation as her eyes combed over his chest but still he remained still, locked in place by her gaze. She did not speak until her eyes had finally returned to his.

“You are quite beautiful John.” She said softly. Her cheeks reddening deeper.

At these words John approached her tentatively, ready to stop at any sign of alarm from Margaret. But Margaret did not respond with fear or repulsion, instead, she rose from her seat and walked towards him. 

“May I kiss you?” John asked. 

Margaret nodded slowly and for the second time in their marriage, his lips met hers. It was a deeper kiss then the night before, less tentative now and more passionate, As they broke apart Margaret placed her hands gently on his chest. She traced his musculature with her soft palms and watched as he shivered in response to her touch. 

“You are truly beautiful.” She repeated leaning in to rest the body against his.


	7. Chapter 7

It was another week before John felt comfortable pushing Margaret to further intimacies. They had spent each elapsed evening since their first kiss wrapped in each other’s tender embrace but John craved more. Gradually, during their evenings together, Margaret had seemed to relax, to relinquish some of the deliberate control she was accustomed to maintaining. They had shared not only physical comfort, but also their secrets and dreams. Margaret had recounted the pain of learning her brother had been declared a traitor and John had reciprocated by sharing the horror of losing his father. John felt that Margaret trusted him now, and this trust was precious to him. He wanted so badly to show her his love, to worship her body as he worshiped her mind. All-day, John had thought of nothing else. Tonight was the night. Tonight he would make love to his wife.

That evening when he entered his room Margaret was already in her customary seat, a book open in her lap. She looked up when he arrived, her face lighting up with pleasure. John’s heart flipped at the sight of her smiling up at him. He slipped his jacket off and rushed over to kiss her, then he settled down next to her and asked about her day. They passed the next few minutes chatting and laughing, each of them reveling in the tiny details of the other’s day. Finally, when the conversation reached a natural pause John mustered all his courage, looked directly at Margaret, and made a request.

“Margaret, my love, I would like to see you naked.”  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Margaret gasped at these words. She felt her face grow hot and knew it must be crimson. Determinedly, she did not look away. John smiled gently at her and continued to speak.

“If you are not ready Margaret, please tell me, but I would love to see how beautiful you are. All of you. ”

After a moment's hesitation, Margaret came to a decision. She trusted John and wanted to please him but more than that, despite her nerve, Margaret wanted to feel his hands on her skin. So she nodded slightly and turned, lifting her hair to allow John to unfasten her dress. Moments later, John had succeeded in helping Margaret out of her clothes and she stood before John, completely bare. 

John could feel his heart racing in his chest. Although he had pictured this moment countless times, nothing could have prepared him for this. The sight of Margaret standing naked in front of him staring quietly up at his face. He kept his eyes trained steadily on hers, checking for any signs of fear or discomfort, but despite her obvious embarrassment, Margaret was smiling shyly at him. She nodded gently, permitting him to look. John let his eyes drop. He took in the swell of her breasts, the flushed pink of her pert nipples and pastel circles that surrounded him. His eyes drifted down further absorbing the rounded curves of her hips and the curly brown hair that covered her pubic region, then her long thin legs. She was undoubtedly beautiful. The urge to reach out and touch her was overpowering. He wanted to trace her shape with his fingers, to make her feel her own beauty, but he resisted. 

Finding her eyes again he smiled at her.  
“You are so beautiful, my love. Thank you for trusting me.”

Then Margaret stepped towards John closing the gap between their bodies and placing a kiss on his cheek. Before he knew what he was doing, John had his hands on her hips. Her skin felt warm under his hands and he felt a surge of arousal shoot through him, causing his pants to tighten even further than they already were. Distracted by Margaret’s sudden proximity, John did not immediately realize that her hands had found his tie and were gently tugging it lose. When it finally dawned on John what she was doing, he covered her hands in his and leaned down to kiss her. When they broke apart Margaret spoke.

“Please John, I want to see your body. I want to study you, as you have studied me.”

He obliged, removing his clothes rapidly and stepping back, allowing Margaret to take in his body.


	8. Chapter 8

John reached out for Margaret’s hand and led her to his bed. They lay facing each other, not quite touching. John could feel the heat radiating from Margaret’s body, he could feel her soft breath on his face. Although he could sense her nervousness, Margaret’s gaze was steady and he felt that she trusted him.

“Is this alright?” He asked her softly.

She replied by reaching out and stroking his face. John leaned in and kissed her forehead softly, but he wanted affirmation before continuing any further. He looked inquiringly at Margaret.

“Yes, John. I am ready.” She half-whispered the last words.

John reached across his body and let his hand slide down her spine. As he reached her bottom he felt her body shiver and heard her breath hitch. She closed her eyes and hummed softly. John smiled to himself, delighted that he could have such an effect on her body. In that moment he wanted nothing more than to press his body against hers, to feel her warm and tender body. 

“Open your eyes, my love,” John whispered, needing to gauge her reaction as he moved forward so that their bodies were pressed together. Eyes open again, Margaret nodded at him slowly, letting him know she was still alright. Maintaining eye contact, John rolled them both over so that Margaret lay flat on her back and he hovered over her. He held most of his weight off of her body, but he could feel every part of her against him. Her stiff nipples pressing against his chest, his penis lying against her flat stomach.   
Margaret adjusted her position slightly and, without meaning to, John let out a groan. He felt her freeze underneath him and knew at once that he had frightened her. 

“I’m sorry John, did I hurt you,” Margaret asked in a tentative voice.

“No, Margaret. Quite the opposite in fact.” 

“Oh!” She gasped. Then to his surprise, he felt her move again. She brought her hips up to meet his and tentatively pressed herself against him. John closed his eyes, overcome by sensation, and groaned again. This was the confirmation he needed. Margaret was willingly participating, she was ready. 

“Margaret, that feels so nice. Will you open your legs for me?” John whispered in her ear.

And she did, moving her legs slightly apart. John placed one knee between her legs and gently nudged them wider. Then, ever so slowly, he brought one hand down, tracing her figure until he reached between their bodies and lay his hand on her pubic mound. Before continuing his journey he asked permission again.

“My love, may I touch you here?” He asked, adding pressure to indicate to her what meant.

“Yes.” She said in a raspy voice. 

So John stroked between her legs and felt the warmth of her entrance. It was wet and felt smooth beneath his hand. He was searching for a spot on her body that he had heard other men discuss in lude conversation. He wanted so badly to hear her moan again. But after a few seconds of gentle exploration, her whole body jumped and she closed her legs over his hands. He removed his hands and once.

“Margaret, did I hurt you? I am so sorry.” He felt slightly panicked now. He had let himself get carried away. 

“No, John. You did not hurt me. I was sensitive that was all. Sensitive but good.” Her voice trailed off. 

John felt a wave of pride. He was making her feel good.

John was staring at her so intensely that Margaret felt embarrassed. He had rolled off her and was now lying next to her, still massaging between her legs. She moved now to distract him from this examination. She was emboldened by his gasp as she slid her hand down his stomach to touch his manhood. She wrapped her hands around him and he closed his eyes, pressing his head back in the pillow.

“Margaret, that feels amazing.” He intoned, writhing. 

But he reached down and removed her hand. Margaret felt humiliation course through her. Ought she not to have touched him like that? But the next moment her role over her again and positioned himself at her entrance. 

“Are you ready Margaret?” John asked.

Margaret could not speak. She was frightened, but also craved his touch desperately and wanted more than anything to please him, to make him proud. So she nodded, giving him permission.

“If it hurts, you must let me know Margaret. You must tell me and I will stop.” John spoke half pleadingly now.

Margaret nodded again, touched by his concern for her.

Then it happened. John pressed into her slowly. She felt herself stretch as he entered her body, then she felt pain. It was not an intense pain, but her breath hitched and John froze. He locked eyes with her and she smiled.

“Just stay here for a moment.” She told him. “I am alright, John, but just give me a moment.”

“Margaret, you are in pain. Let us stop here.” John replied, a look of concern on his face.

“No, John,” Margaret said soothingly. “The pain is leaving already please continue.”  
When John remained still, she leaned forward and kissed him. When she moved, she could feel him slide deeper inside her. John let out a groan. She kissed him again, more deeply this time, and he responded. He pushed slowly into her and then waited for a response.

“Yes, John!” She encouraged.

He moved again, pulling out of her slowly and then sliding back in. The pain remained but was less. She was able to hide it from him. After a few more movements, Margaret felt his manhood pulsing within her. Automatically, her hips had risen up and now she tilted them forward. John gave the loudest moan yet and he shut his eyes, throwing his head backward.

“Margaret!” She could hear a thousand emotions in the sound of her name as it escaped his lips. 

Her heart shattered into a thousand pieces under the combined pressure of his love for her and her love for him. At that moment, Margaret felt so vulnerable, yet so brave. When finally John rolled away from her, she felt a tear run down her cheek. She reached over and stroked her husband’s cheek lovingly. At the feel of her hand, he looked at her, his eyes dark and deep.

“Thank you, my love.” He kissed her softly.

Margaret nuzzled her head into his shoulder and John pulled the blanket over them. They lay together in John’s bed and Margaret had never felt safer.


End file.
